Percabeth Series
by xXCatherineXx
Summary: Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction! It is about how Annabeth finds her way into a highschool, and she meets Percy. Watch as she goes through drama, love, and darkness! I will be active and upload almost everyday. If you like my fanfiction, please review or share it with a friend, i spend long times writing them. Thanks guys for the support! Catherine xoxo
1. Chapter 1 - New Home

PERCABETH CHAPTER ONE

ANNABETH POV

I play with my hair as I patiently sit in the back of the U-Haul truck. The air is musty, and I feel uncomfortable. I shuffle a little closer into the corner as the furniture bounces around me. As I look at my watch in the dark, I sigh. It's only two thirty. More than three hours until we get to Connecticut. The truck suddenly jerks to the left, and I hit my head on the wall.

"Can you drive a little more civilized?" I demand, but I know he can't hear me. I settle back into the corner, and close my eyes. New school, new friends, new life. I think to myself, but then I take it back. No new friends. I will keep my old friends forever. My dad had just gotten a job as an architect in Connecticut. He took the job, and next thing I know I'm moving to Greenwich. Leaving my friends behind. Leaving my boyfriend, Charlie behind. Leaving my life behind. My mom and twin brothers were completely fine with his decision. "Oh honey, you'll meet so many amazing friends!" I remember mom gushing. I chuckle to my self. Making friends in California was hard enough. Now, I'm moving to an expensive neighborhood. How can I possibly fit in?

Suddenly, I miss my friends. I miss Selena Beauregard and Rachel Dare, my best friends, but mostly I miss Charlie. My boyfriend. Even if I visited him, I won't have him back. He died a hero. Last summer, he was working on a cruise ship for a summer job, and he drowned saving a little girl. His rescuers found him barely alive, and they confirmed Charlie's last words. "Tell… Tell Annabeth I love her."

Tears sting my eyes as the driver makes a rough turn. "Charlie…" I whisper to myself. "I love you." I close my eyes and it forces the tears out of my eyes. I feel them roll down my cheek but I don't care. All that I care about is the empty hole in my heart, where Charlie should have been.

Now, moving across the East Cost, I realize. I was so lucky to have good friends I'll never find again.

I close my eyes and drift off.

"Annabeth! We're here!" My dad's voice forces me awake. I open my eyes suddenly and grab onto a moving box for support. The bright light of the afternoon sun blinds my eyes and I close them. The back of the truck is open and as I open my eyes, I see a curt upper class residential village.

The usual palm trees like in California are gone, replaced by the large elm and oak trees in people's lawns. The bustling avenues and laughing have disappeared, replaced by silence and the occasional bark of a dog. Everything is different. I stretch my feet as the driver takes our things out of the back.

I hop out of the truck and quickly thank the driver. I walk outside and realize we're parked in a driveway. The driveway to my new house. A medium sized house with a pale tilted roof and stone and wood walls. It's a cute storybook house and for a second, I actually like it. Unlike in California where we lived in a two-bedroom apartment, there is a small lawn with one lone red dragon tree. The leaves are bright red.

Our house is smaller than the houses on our street. Looking onto Aaron Drive, I see giant mansions. Our new house can't compare those houses. Unlike my little brother Bobby, the big mansions do not impress me. I don't mind not being rich; I'm fine with being middle class. Unlike some people.

As we walk into my house, I catch my breath. I've never lived in such a big house. It's amazing. The living room is as big as half of our old apartment, and the walls don't have a scratch on them, their pure pastel. The floor is a glossy wood that I like. As I make my way to the second floor, my mom is already there. "So, where's Bobby and Matthew and my room?" I ask my mom. As she turns to me, her blonde hair shining. "Honey, it's time you grow up. You get your own room."

Her cheeks are red, and I look at her in shock. I thought this day would never come. The day I get my own bedroom. "Where is it?" My voice is breathless. My mom nods over to the two doors on the left. "You choose one, sweetie." Her voice is crisp and her perfume smells like honey. The only thing I can think of doing is hugging her, so I run and embrace her. She pats my back. "I love you, Annabeth." I run off to choose a room.

The room on the left has one of the roofs tilted in, like a gable room. The room is giant compared to my brother's and me old one. The gabled roof is all glass, and there is another big window on one of the walls. The room is bright and clean, and the perfect place for me to draw my sketches. I smile. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Remembering

**PERCABETH**

 **Chapter 2**

 **ANNABETH POV**

I stretch on my new bed, and I snuggle on my new sheets. My new room is themed white and modern, with a light yellow and cream sheets and a modern looking white desk. Even though my room is barely furnished, I love it already. On my desk is my brand new laptop Selena bought me as a leaving present. I miss her with my entire heart.

My new room has a balcony. There is a glass and wood door in the window leading to the balcony. The view from the balcony is not very good, but you can see through into the neighbor's house. There is a string of cute Christmas lights hanged on the wall of my room that I think is cute. My family is downstairs furnishing but I just lay in my bed, thinking. Thinking about my new life. Thinking about fitting in.

There is a full-length mirror in the side of my room next to the dresser. The rim of the mirror is black and I like the mirror because I can make clothes out of cloth and try them on in my mirror. I like architecture and designing. I consider myself a nerd. In another corner of my room is a modern looking bookshelf that I have already filled half with books. I just love reading.

I twist my wavy blonde hair with a finger as I look outside. From where I can see, the house next to me has a balcony in the same place I have mine. Inside their room from the big window I can see a sports themed bedroom. The room is cute, and the light is on, but nobody seems to be inside.

The house seems to be bustling with life, almost every light inside on. My dad had installed a hammock into my balcony where I can read and think. I take one of my favorite classics, _Anne Of Green Gables_ and go outside onto my hammock. I enjoy the newfound peace and quiet of my new neighborhood. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something happening in the house next to mine. In the sports bedroom across from mine, a boy steps into the room. He is wearing a college hoodie, and all I can see before he turns is dark black hair. He turns, obviously on the phone with someone.

 **PERCY POV**

I pace in my room, anger bubbling inside me as my fingers clutch my phone. "I can't wait to see you, Percy!" A girl named Clarisse's happy voice exclaims into the phone. I answer through gritted teeth, trying to stay kind. "Clarisse, your nice, but I don't like you. At all. Please stop calling me." Is all I can manage before I angrily press the stop button on my phone. I sigh and flop onto my bed.

Being popular is supposed to mean your carefree and happy, surrounded by friends, but being popular is awfully hard. You always have girls calling you. By girls, no I don't mean the real beautiful type that have a wonderful personality and a hilarious sense of humor, but the fake type that wears layers of makeup and V neck shirts that show their enhanced chests. So far, there are only a few real wonderful girls at my school like Thalia, Piper, Calypso and Hazel, but Thalia is in love with Nico, Piper belongs to Jason, Calypso is flirting with Leo, and Hazel is madly falling for Frank. That leaves me, the so called most popular boy in the school left out. Overall, being popular is annoying.

I dream of the day I meet my dream girl. I close my eyes on my bed and imagine a girl with a crazy sense of humor, a generous personality, and a kind heart. I don't care about how pretty you are or how many blonde hair extensions you got over the summer, I care about your inside.

I shiver as an incoming phone call from just another admiring fake girl, Drew calls my phone. "Percy, we have to date! Soon!" Her drippy honeydew voice echoes in my head. "Drew," I say as kind as possible. "I'm not trying to be mean. But I do not want to be with you." I bite my tongue to keep from shouting at her. "Well, I will get to you, Percy. Just wait for me!" She giggles and hangs up.

I stare at the ceiling. School starts tomorrow. Maybe the entire girl situation will be different. Maybe starting off as captain of the swim, soccer, and basketball team will make a real, beautiful girl fall for me. Just maybe.

As I stare at the ceiling for what seems like hours, I decide to sit on one of my chairs on the balcony. As I squint out the window, I see a moving truck pulling out of the neighbor's driveway. We have new neighbors! I feel excited. I walk outside and sit on a weaved rocking chair my mother got me. I enjoy the peace and quiet of the afternoon, and as I look into my neighbor's house, I gasp. A girl, looking about my age with a flower crown sitting on her blonde hair sits on her bed, her face down, sketching on a notebook. I admire as she doesn't even look up once, but keeps on drawing. Her determination tells me to never give up, whether your drawing or fighting or even in my case, looking for a girlfriend, never give up.

I haven't seen this girl before. Maybe she's new. As I study her from far away, something in my heart pounds. I've never admired a girl this much for such a long time. Something about her long natural blonde hair and modest clothes strikes something in me. I want her to go to my school this year. Maybe… we can be friends.

I go back inside, it's starting to get cold. My raven black hair gets into my eyes, and I brush it away. I sit on the spinning chair next to my desk, and I actually growl as a girl in my grade, Gaea calls me. I silence my phone. I'm not in the mood to answer any other girl's calls.

As I sit on my chair staring into nothing, all I can think about is Zoe.

 _Zoe, Zoe, Zoe,_

Her beautiful name echoes through my head, and I sigh. Zoe Nightshade. My beautiful, courageous, smart, loving girlfriend. "I miss you." I say to nobody, Zoe is gone. Everything has changed. Zoe had been my old girlfriend. A real girl. Not only was she stunning with looks, beautiful dark brown hair and those stunning black eyes. Not only that, but her personality shined like a star. A wonderful, kind way of thinking, a generous personality, her amazing sense of humor, and what she will be remembered most for her selflessness. She would instantly give her own life for someone's. And that's how she died. My beautiful Zoe.

Zoe had always loved hunting. She was a master with her bow and arrow, and she and some friends made a hunting team. They are truly sensational. Her friends claimed Zoe could hit a target on a tree from a mile away with her eyes closed. Her team had been on a bear hunting trip in Ark's Forest, in Michigan. Everything had been going well, the hunters sprinting through the forest, finding bears.

And they found one. A vicious beast, looming seven feet high, growling at the girls. They had tried to hunt it, but they realized even they weren't strong enough. The bear went after one particular girl, Bianca. Bianca with her small body and scared eyes was an easy target for the large bear. It had sprinted after Bianca, but Zoe, being the hero she was, shouted and ran in front of the bear just as the bear raised his razor sharp claws to kill Bianca, but Zoe jumped in front of her, and the claws hit Zoe, and killed her. She was rushed to the hospital, but no use. Zoe had died. Died a hero. At least she died how she wanted to die. Her wish was to die a hero, and she did.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I think of my bold, beautiful girl. _"I love you Percy,"_ her lovely voice echoes through my head.

I miss Zoe more than the moon misses the sun when it rises up into the sky. She was my queen, the jelly to my peanut butter, the key to my kingdom. Without her, I feel like an empty bottle that used to be filled up with love. I know what Zoe would have wanted from me. She would have wanted me to move on. She would have wanted me to find another girl, someone better. That's what we said.

I remember that one day when we were lying outside in Zoe's backyard and we talked about our future together. _"When I die, I want you to move on. Find someone new. Do it for me, if you love me."_ Zoe had said. I agreed, and I will keep my promise. I will do it for Zoe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

**PERCABETH CHAPTER 3**

 **Annabeth POV**

I cringe as the alarm clock blasts my eardrums. I have to force my eyelids open. My first night at my new home was surprisingly comfortable, and I already hear Bobby and Matthew in the room next to me having their daily morning pillow fight. My messy blonde hair is already in my eyes and I brush it away.

"Annabeth, breakfast's downstairs!" My mother shouts from down the stairs. "Coming!" My voice comes out weak. I struggle out of bed, still dazed from sleep. I look at myself in the mirror. I have a clear face, but I don't wear makeup. It disgusts me that people taking so much time and effort into making themselves look different. I am happy with how I look. No, I'm not supermodel beautiful, but I think I look okay.

I have blonde wavy hair and stormy eyes. People say that they can see thunderstorms in my eyes, but usually their just teasing me. I look into my new wardrobe, full with new clothes.

"New school year, new me, new clothes." I mutter to myself as I pick out an outfit.

I'm not into dresses and gowns, but I like chic clothing that is smart but stylish. I pick out a light blue-cropped top that shows only an inch of skin and faded jean shorts with lace on the edge that I really like. I pull on a light gold and white jacket over my shirt. I take my bag from my desk, already filled with school necessities and haul it on to my back.

As I tousle my hair, watching it flow down my back, I suddenly think that I look … good. I smile. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. From in the window, I can see the boy across from me. He has black hair and dimples.

I leave my room clutching two of my books. I bound downstairs, not used to walking stairs often. My mom, dad, and twins and seated at the table. Bobby is hitting Matthew with a plastic fire truck, and Matthew is fighting back with a fake hose. I sit down and grab some _Capt'n Crunch_

"Are you excited?" My mother sounds happy. "Yeah," I lie. "Looks like they have an amazing swim team! The captain is a boy named Percy Jackson." My dad reads the morning paper. "He's in your grade. Maybe you'll meet him," He says as I scoop the cereal into my mouth.

I nod absentmindedly. I don't really mind boys that much; I'm worrying about friends. What if the girls don't like me? What if I get bullied? I sigh a little. My mother looks up from her laptop. She's always doing work these days. "Nothing." I answer quickly. I don't want her to know I'm distressed.

 **Percy POV**

I sigh to myself. Another year at Brendell High School, another series of drama. As I brush my teeth, I can just imagine what will happen. Headlines run through my head. _Percy Jackson knocks Leo Alfred Out With A Soccer Ball!_ Or _Brittany Mellon says to be Percy Jackson's Boyfriend! Real Or Fake?_ I comb through my naturally messy black hair. I look into my ocean green eyes and talk to myself.

"Try to cause no drama, okay?" My teeth are gritted as I absently pull on a blue sweatshirt and Nike pants. I skip downstairs, two steps at a time. My mother Sally is making blue pancakes. Its our tradition to make blue food for good luck. The warm smell of blueberry and syrup makes my mouth water.

"Smells good, eh?" My stepdad Paul says smiling. I nod. I'm getting used to Paul and Sally. I might actually like them together. "Blueberry waffles, Percy! Set the table!" I immediately get the forks and knives. "I'm proud of you, son," Paul says. The words hit me. He called me his _son._ For once, I don't mind it. I smile.

I head out the door on my phone. I know I might bump into someone, but I'm to busy checking countless texts. My face is buried in my screen, trying to figure out what this girl is trying to tell me. All I see is a jumble of heart and fire emojis. The sun outside is bright, but a wind blows. I pace down the paved path, and I am about to answer Emily when suddenly,

 _Ouch!_

"Urgh." I hear someone moan. While I was to busy texting, I accidently knocked someone to the ground. I look down, and I catch my breath. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen lies on the ground in a heap. I hold out a hand and she takes it. When she touches my hand, I can feel the air around us tense up.

Her blonde hair shines off of the sun and her misty eyes are unreadable. I shrug like whenever I'm embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumble, laughing. Suddenly, I realize something. Is she blushing?

"It's okay. I wasn't looking at where I was going." The girl has no makeup on, and she's wearing my favorite color, light blue. "No, it's totally my fault. If I wasn't to busy texting I wouldn't have hit you." "I'm Annabeth," She says and my heart skips a beat. "Percy." I reply.

"Are you going to Brendell High?" I ask her, my heart fluttering into my throat. She nods slightly. "Starting out in High School. I'm new." I feel myself grinning widely. "I'm not new, but we're in the same grade at least." She smiles and I try not to blush.

Suddenly, something out of my worst nightmare happens. Khione comes storming down the street, and she does not look happy. Khione is the queen our school, with her long platinum blonde extensions. She is wearing a small tee shirt that shows off half her chest. Annabeth is staring at her.

"Percy Jackson!" I've been searching everywhere for you. "What the hell are you doing with this loser?" Khione eyes Annabeth like she's a piece of expired meat in a supermarket. "Khione, I don't want to be your girlfriend! Can you just go away?" My voice is getting louder. "Percy, I know you want me, just admit it." Her voice smells like fake honeydew. Disgusting. "I don't want you, Khione! Stop bothering me!" I cry out loud and see Annabeth shaking her head slightly.

"I know you want me Percy. Just make me your girlfriend, babe!" Her voice is fake. "I don't want you as my girlfriend Khione!" I'm shouting now. She flips her disgusting hair. "So, are you her boyfriend?" Khione nods over to Annabeth, who's gray eyes are deadly.

I feel my cheeks growing hot. "No, just leave!" Khione looks at Annabeth murderously. "You'll pay for this, sweetie. You'll pay!" Khione flips her hair and runs to catch up with her friends.

"Oooo kay." Annabeth looks at me strangely. "Don't ask. Khione wants to be my girlfriend badly. I won't let her hurt you, don't worry." _Damnit._ I say in my head. _Why did I say that out loud?_

"Well, what subject do you have first?" We keep on walking to Brendell. "English. I roll my eyes. With old Ms. Kaplyn. She's the oldest teacher in the school." I remember her from last year. A horrific picture of an old lady holding an apple flashes through my mind. Annabeth looks offended. "I love English! I also have it first period."

 **Annabeth POV**

Hot. Seriously hot. Percy's eyes are a captivating greenish blue, exactly like the color of the ocean on a stormy day, and that hair. The dark brown mess is just so cute, and his jawline, oh god. He's definetly the hottest guy I've met, and I'm walking to school with him! Also, he seems to be nice. That Khione girl really hated me though.

As soon as we're on school grounds, Percy catches up with some friends. A tall blonde guy with an edged jawline next to a pretty Indian girl with braided brown hair greet Percy. "Yo!" The blonde laughs and he slaps Percy's back. "Jason! Haven't seen you in forever, dude!" He answers back. "Piper, hey!" Percy says a little quietly. Piper the girl smiles. "Is this your friend?" Piper's voice is a little mesmerizing, and makes me want to sleep.

Percy blushes. "My new friend. She's new to Brendell." My cheeks turn hot. Jason gives me an army salute. "This place might just ruin your life, but it's also fun!" "Welcome!" Piper smiles warmly and makes me want to faint. I grin back.

Maybe I've found friends. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4 - Keeping

**Percabeth Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth POV**

"You can definitely get him. Your looks are killer." Piper giggles, sipping her water. I blush. "I don't know for sure if he likes me, he's nice and…" I stop to play with my charm bracelet. "Trust me. When Nico first talked to me, I wanted to slap him across the face." Thalia assures me, and Hazel giggles. Calypso smiles as she talks. "When I met Leo, I hated him. He didn't do anything right. He just tinkered away with rubber bands and nails, but I found out how amazing a person could actually be."

I look over to Percy's table. He seems to be talking to that blonde girl, Khione. I see Hazel rolling her eyes. "Look who's here. Khione. The princess of Brendell." Her voice literally drips from sarcasm. "I don't know what's more fake, Donald Trump or Khione's fake platinum extensions." Piper retorts and I smile. I see Percy talk to her for a few seconds, then angrily push Khione to the ground. A grin breaks across my face. I turn back, hiding my red cheeks. "You do have a chance, Annabeth!" Calypso pats my back and I try to believe her, but it seems merely impossible. Me, the bookworm, the nerd, Annabeth Chase with the popular, sporty, amazing, kind, Percy Jackson? In my dreams, but this tiny flicker of hope inside of me rings. Maybe there's a place for us. Just a hope…

"Hey Piper, you never told us how you met Jason!" Thalia looks up from tying her shoelaces. Piper laughs. "I remember that day." "Tell us!" I giggle a little. "Please?" Hazel gives a cute puppy dog face. "Okay. Fine." Piper's warm eyes shine with happiness. "So we just…" I can tell Piper's still talking, but I'm not listening. I turn to Percy's table, and he seems to be talking to his friends. Then, Percy turns to look at me, and when he sees me staring at him, we both turn back, and I furiously try to hide my blush. "And then we left the school bus, and then…" I look at Khione, who is getting up from the ground.

Suddenly, Calypso heaves me back to reality. "Annabeth, Khione is coming our way." Her whisper doesn't really sound afraid, but she sounds laid back and ready to fight. Khione approaches us with her tiny pink crop top showing most of her chest. She looks angry, furious, but I don't mind. I've been bullied too many times to really care. "What's your name?" Khione's voice is like a bulls. I act like I can't hear her, and I hear Piper stifle a laugh. "I asked, what's your name?" Khione's voice is louder now. I look at her, smiling. "Annabeth." I reply carelessly. "Annabeth, if you lay your hands on my boyfriend-" I cut her off. "Lay off. Percy's not your boyfriend." "I will ruin your life, Bethy. Step out of my path." Khione's eyes flare like lava and she tosses her hair and leaves. I can see Percy looking in the side of my eye. Then, I see him talk to Nico quickly and he gets up.

"He's coming our way Annabeth!" Thalia whispers, excited. "Was Khione giving you a hard time?" Percy asks in his cute deep voice. I shrug. "She's just jealous. She even gets jealous when I talked to my cousin. Khione thought she was my girlfriend and hit my cousin, and I slapped her across the face." Percy grins, and I talk to myself. _Do not blush do not blush do not blush do not blush do not blush._

"Well, I hope I see you soon Annabeth," Percy looks up at my face and smiles cutely and once he leaves, I blush. "That was adorable." Hazel states. "More than adorable. Adorableness that there are no words for." Calypso grins. "I guess." I blush furiously. "Your blushing!" Thalia and Piper laugh at the exact same time. "Well…" I start, but I'm to mesmerized to finish. "See you soon Annabeth." His words ring through my head and I smile. It might… it might work out.

 **Percy POV**

As I walk back to my table, I realize I'm blushing. My boys all ask me about the details. "Do you think she likes you?" Nico pounds me with questions. "That was so cute!" Frank grins widely. "No kidding! She was blushing mad!" Leo exclaims. I'm stunned. Annabeth, a beautiful, real, funny, wonderful girl blushed… at me? She must think I'm pathetic. "She blushed?" I ask shyly. "Yeah bro! We could see from all the way over here!" Jason laughs.

For a few seconds, I stare right into space. Maybe I found someone worth my time, somone truly beautiful, someone pure, Annabeth Chase.

Next period. I walk to the locker rooms with Nico. Second period for me is Physical Education, and Annabeth and Nico happen to be in it. "What does she look like? I didn't get a good glimpse of her." Nico and I enter the locker rooms, and I see a glimpse of us in the mirror. We look alike. Dark hair, but my eyes are green and his are blue. We look like brothers, almost. "You'll recognize her if you see her. Remember, long blonde hair, stunning gray eyes, blue shirt." I put my gym bag into my locker as Nico fixes his hair. People start to crowd in the locker room.

"Hey Percy, Hia Nico!" A boy named Finn exclaims as he bounds into the locker room. I nod and smile. Nico and I exit the back room to the gym. On the walls of the gym are streaming banners, mostly achievements I have earned for my school. I see that Annabeth and Calypso are seated on the gym floor, talking and laughing. "That's her." I whisper to Nico and he nods. "You've got yourself a keeper, Percy." I highfive him, smiling. "Thalia has Art now. I already miss her." Nico's voice dropps and I laugh. "You saw her six minutes ago." I state. "I know," He laughs. We go sit down next to Calypso and Annabeth.

"Hey," Annabeth says softly. "Hi." Nico says and I wave. People start streaming into the gym. I groan as I see Khione in my Physical Education Class. She is wearing a crop top, no, a bra, and shorts. "Khione, the most popular girl in the grade," I sigh. "I bet her heart is made of… ice or something." Calypso groans. "Annabeth just looks at Khione with a light in her eyes, but not a loving light, but a flicker of fear.

I softly touch her arm, and it feels like volts of electricity soaring through me. "Hey, you okay?" I ask gently and in the corner of my eye, I can see Nico nodding and smiling. She looks at me, her stormy grey eyes look like the sea on a dark night day.

"I'm fine. I just don't…" She stumbles over her words. "Don't like her that much." I look at how innocent she is, how sad, and I want to hug her. "The only person that actually likes her is her minion, Drew. Everyone secretly resents her." Calypso rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like that one time, She fell into the pool, and nobody helped her but Drew! Man, that was so funny." Nico and I laugh, remembering that hilairous day.

Coach Hedge talks. "Listen up, cupcakes!" Everyone suddenly quiets down. "Happy first day of school!" His loud voice echoes through the large gym. "Thanks Coach," "You to." Everyone grumbles back. "We will work on soccer first! I'll teach you weak little cupcakes how to become soccer pros!" I almost laugh at the enthusiasm in his voice. The whispering and talking starts up again, and this time Coach Hedge blows his shrill whistle. Everyone shuts up immediatdely.

"I'll have two captians! Percy and Max!" We both stand up. Max looks scared and nervous, and I give him a sincere thumbs-up. In the crowd of classmates, I see Khione, who is trying to get my attention by making love symbols and waving with her hands. I ignore her.

"Jackson gets first pick because not only does he have an amazing shirt, but he won the soccer state finals!" Everyone claps. "Start!" Hedge screams.

I look among the sea of people I can choose from. Nico is an amazing soccer player, or I could do the soccer trick master, Kevin, but then my eyes drift over to Annabeth. She's smiling, not desperately right at me.

"Annabeth." I say, my mouth dry. "What?" Khione shrieks. She looks at me, her eyes unreadable, smiling. Max goes. "Kevin." I go. "Nico." He goes. "Ella." I go. "Tyson." And then it keeps on going. Khione goes to Max's team, and she does not look happy about it.

The game begins, and I'm impressed. Annabeth is amazing at soccer. I kick the ball to her, and with one swift and strong movement of her foot, she kicks it above everyone and lands into their goal. I make a few goals, Nico makes two, and surprisingly, Annabeth makes six, and we win.

"Amazing play! Annabeth, I want you on the soccer team!" Hedge bellows, smiling. I whisper to Annabeth. "If he's smiling at you, your lucky." That makes her laugh, and my heart flutters. "Good game, you were amazing." My voice is shy. She laughs a little. "Don't talk about my soccerskills, your the _captian_ of the entire team!" And we go our seperate ways to the locker rooms.

I think I've found a keeper.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nervous

**Percabeth Chapter 5**

 **Annabeth POV** I laugh into the locker room, Thalia by my side. "Now that, that was cute." Thalia giggles and I push her a little. "Shut up, Thals. He doesn't like me. End of the picture." I reply, undoing my hair. "He's blushing, making jokes, choosing you, Guy signals! I'm pretty sure he likes you." Thalia gives me that mischevious _test me_ look that I've grown accustomed to and love. We enter the locker room, and to my surprise, Khione is standing right next to the doorway. I try to walk past her, and she doesn't move. "Uh, excuse me?" I ask, almost laughing. She puts her hands on her hips. "You lay off my boyfriend." Her voice is quivering, but not in fear. In anger. Thalia laughs. "Last time I checked, you didn't have one." I smile. Thalia might be warm and funny, but she knows when to fight and when to stand her ground. Thats why I love her. "This isn't a joke." Khione grits her teeth, almost growling. "I was here first. And if you don't get off him, I'll personally get my revenge." Drew, Khione's so called best friend appears behind her, lipsyncing the words, _Honey you are so dead._ I don't mind her. "Khione, I don't know what your talking about. We're not together, nor do I like him, and for sure, he does not like me." I say. "I'm warning you, Chase." For the first time, I'm stunned. Nobody has ever called me by my last name. I don't like it. "If you touch or talk to him, I will make your life miserable. I guarrantee." And with that, Khione tosses her revolting platinum blonde hair and leaves. "What a bitch." Thalia sighs. I nod. "She won't control me. _I guarantee._ " I mimick Khione's bitter honey voice. Thalia laughs. "Annabeth on beast mode. I like it." I giggle. "Beast mode Annabeth and Thalia, slaying girls in the locker room." I put on a very dramatic voice and Thalia makes a gun out of her fingers. "Hey, don't listen to Khione. She's just a self conceited brat. Have you seen her house? Her property is like, the size of my street." Thalia laughs. "Your house is giant! You have a pool!" I exclaim and Thalia shrugs the compliment off. "Khione just wants Percy, but if you have noticed, Percy does certainly not want her." "Gosh, I hope so." Thalia and I walk out of the locker room. To my surprise, Percy is wating outside, looking at the buliten boards outside. Thalia nudges me, and I push her a little. "Hey, I was waiting for you." Percy looks at me with his beautiful sea green eyes, and I can feel myself blushing. "We have math together. I'll walk you," Percy looks shy, and smiles. I nod. "Sure." I flush, and Thalia makes a move. "I got to get to the Art Department now. I need to finish, uh, my painting." Thalia rushes off, and winks at me. I smile at her. She's like my little guardian angel. "Hey," Percy puts his hands into his pockets. "Hi," I answer. "Was Khione giving you a hard time? I heard loud talking, then she stormed out." Percy looks into me, and I feel hazy. "No, she's just mad." Even though Khione's words passed through me like wind, they hurt me. Nobody has ever spoken to me that threateningly, but then again, Luke did. I look down, pressing my lips together, thinking about Luke. "Hey, are you okay?" Percy steps forward. "I'm fine… it's just…" I end my sentence quickly. "I promise you. Khione will not hurt you. I won't allow it." He places his hand on my arm, and something passes through me, almost electricity." I break the ice. "How? How won't you allow it? She's already hurt me. Not physically. Mentally. How can you allow it won't happen again? I've already been hurt. Not by her. One more blow and I'll fall like a house of cards." Tears fill my eyes, and Percy looks desperate. "Annabeth. Look at me." He pleads, and I stare at the ground and watch a tear fall. "Please." Percy's voice gets smaller. I look up into his beautiful, sincere eyes. "Who hurt you?" His voice is gentle. I've felt this way before. A boy breaks into my, searches for my secrets, then leaves me. But something is different. Percy hasn't left. "Someone… in my past." I manage. _Don't talk about Luke. Don't talk about Luke. Don't talk about Luke._ The thoughts pass through my mind. "He wasn't important." I say, but Luke was. He broke me. Crumpled me up like a paper airplane and through me against the wall. Sliced me apart and left me crying on the ground. Luke. Something inside me still longs for him, but I can't. Not after what he did to me. Percy searches my tearfilled eyes. "I won't let it happen, Annabeth. Please." He says, and I nod. I've learned not to trust people. But he's differerent. Percy seems to… understand. Nobody has, but him. He walks me to math. "Hey, uh, you want to hang out sometime after school?" Percy asks, his lips barely moving. I smile a little. This boy, he's perfect. "Sure," I answer, barely breathing. "Wait. Only if I get to take you to Mello's and eat chicken parmesan." Percy laughs a little. "Your lucky. I seem to love chicken parmesan. You got yourself a deal." I laugh All I do in math is daydream. This can't possibly be happening, can it? Percy Jackson, the cutest, most handsome boy in the grade just invited me for dinner? On the first day of school? Am I dreaming? I open my math notebook and start doodling on the first page. On the corner of my eye, I can just see Percy, smiling at me. I act as if I didn't notice, but I grin. "Miss Chase, have you been listening?" Our math teacher, Mrs. Willows asks in a sharp voice. "Uh, I was just-" "Okay, if you were listening so well, whats the square root of 194?" "Thirteen point nine," I answer proudly. I'm basically a nerd. I know my math skills. Mrs. Willows observes me for a second. "Very good, Miss Chase. Maybe you were listening." She smiles warmly at me and I exhale deeply, glad to not be in any trouble. ****

**Percy POV** ****

What more could I possibly ask for? A beautiful personality, generous ways, wonderful understanding skills, stunningly beautiful, oh, and deadly smart. Annabeth Chase. But how will I convince her to feel for me? She probably percieves me as that one popular jerk with millions of friends. But if only she could see I'm a little more than that, I hope I am. **  
**

Math ends. Tyler, one of my friends comes to talk to me. "Dude who's that blonde beauty you were staring at the entire class? Can you hit me her number?" He asks with a laugh. Suddenly, something within me twings. Jealousy. "Uh, I don't know it. Sorry." I reply quickly and he leaves. Annabeth walks towards me. "Hey," Her voice is unlike Khiones. Pure and sounds like a song. "That showdown with Mrs. Willows, that was impressive." I laugh, trying not to be too awkward. Annabeth smiles and I want to swoon. "Oh, that was nothing. Square roots aren't hard." She says carelessly, as if reciting the square root of 194 in a second isn't impressive. "After school, I can give you a ride?" I ask shyly. Annabeth's eyes shine for a second. "Sure," She answers softly. "Meet at my locker, okay?" Our eyes lock for a moment and she nods. Science. A class I have without Annabeth. "It's strange how attached to someone you can get in a day." I spill to Jason as we walk together to room 573. "Oh god Percy, you should have been there when I met Piper for the first time. "She was hot, amazingly funny and nice, kind, cute, and just beautiful." Jason says with a wistful look in his blue eyes. He runs a hand through his impressive blonde hair. "All I could think about was 'How the hell do I get her? Like I'm nobody and here's my dream girl causually sitting on a bench." Jason stares beyond me, at something but it seems like he's staring at a wall. I run a hand over his eyes. "Hey. You were getting a little… taken over." I wink and he laughs. "So hows your situation with the new girl, Anna, right?" Jason asks as we walk up the stairs. "Hey Percy!" A pretty annoying girl named Julia runs behind me and tries to kiss me on the cheek. "Back off." I growl. "Ooh, tough." Jason says. "Her name's Annabeth," I say, blushing. "Gimme some details." Jason leans in, as if we're middle school popular girls about to gossip. "Okay. I asked her out for dinner today, and she said yes!" I spill it.  
Jason grins widely. "A pure gentleman! Gets himself a date on the first day of school!" "Something about her is different. She's not like any other girl. She's special. Beautiful." I say, sighing. Jason laughs. "Not as good as my cute little Pipes." He grins. "I highly doubt that." I wink and we walk into Science, walking and laughing about girls. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner Date

**Percabeth Chapter 6** **  
**

**Annabeth** ****

Art. Sixth period over. I walk alone to my locker, excited for the rest of my day. The rest of my day I'll be spending with _Percy Jackson._ I get to my locker, almost hyperventilating. I put my art notebook away into my locker, and I take my small handheld mirror out of my neccessities box. I keep the box in my locker. I flip the mirror open and brush my hair with my fingers. The mirror is a mini makeup kit, but I don't apply any makeup. I just natrually dislike the feeling of changing yourself. I make a turn on the next corridor, and I see Percy, not facing me, at his locker. I admirably watch him fix his hair, air out his shirt a little, and exhale deeply. Nobody has ever put any effort into me like him. "Hey," I say quietly, and Percy spins around, alarmed. "Oh, hi, sorry." He laughs a little, embarassed. I smile. "No worries." I answer to calm him down a little. We walk down the hallway together. I feel like i'm in one of those unexpected love movies. "Let me tell you something about me," Percy says shyly, walking next to me, and for a second, our hands touch. I feel as if something goes through me, electric. "Anything," I respond. Everything seems to be quiet, dreamlike. "My dad's a rich buisnessman. Sells ocean property and seafood. Made a massive amount. Please don't be impressed by my ride. It's nothing." Percy says, staring into my eyes. We step into the bright parking lot, with only a few cars left. We walk towards the right side, where only one car is parked. A red Aventador Convertible with golden rims sits in the sun, bathing in sunlight making it look magical. "Woah." Is all I can manage. The pure sportsmanship of the car and the beauty of it compells me. "Thats what I meant. Don't be surprised. Please don't mistake me for an awful popular jock. I'm not that." Percy pleads and I smile. "I never thought that." He opens the car door for me and I gasp. It's a wing door. The door goes up when he opens it. I've never seen anything so modern. Percy chuckles. "A little impressive. But annoying. Always scares people off." He says, and I laugh. "Ladies first," and I think he blushes. I get in, and he smiles. Suddenly, I see a blonde figure in the background. Khione. She sprints towards us, falling frequently in her high heeled boots. Percy gets in the car, and revs the engine. It all feels like a dream. I'm on a date with Percy Jackson. Suddenly ,a shout. "Percy Jackson! What are you doing with this nerdy freak of a girl?" Khione shreiks. She looks like she's about to explode. "I'm going to run you over if you don't shut up," Percy threatens and I laugh, making him smile. My heart skips a beat. "You'll pay for this Chase!" She screams as she walks out of the lot. "What was that all about?" I laugh. The sun shines on my face, making me smile. Percy swerves out of the lot and onto the street. "She wants me and tries to get me but I don't want her. At all." Percy assures me. "So where are we going?" I ask, putting my hand out of the car. I've never been in a convertible and it's amazing. "Mellos. It's a petite little Italian resturaunt. Super expensive though." Percy says, and my eyes shine as I watch him drive, his strong hands on the wheel. "I can pay if you want," I suggest. "Uh, no. I'm asking you, so I'm paying." Percy smiles, satisfied. _Percy Jackson asked me out!_ I think to myself. We go onto Kane Street, and on the corner of the block, a cute little resturaunt with an outside dining area sits on the street. It's just the kind of place you'd find in Italy or France. There's a velvet sign with golden letterings on the top. _Mellos._ It reads. "This is amazing," I breath as Percy parks his car on the side of the road. He smiles. "It's been here for years. It used to look the same, just newer." Percy has a far away look in his eyes, as if remembering his past. We get out of the car and walk to the resturaunt. We enter, and it's really nice. Everything seems to be lit dim, and the vibe of the place is just pure elegant. "Reservation, two." Percy says to the lady at the desk. "Percy! Nice to see you again." The lady smiles. "Hey, thank you for coming," she says to me and I smile and nod. We sit in one of the tables outside. "How did you manage to make a reservation in two periods of the schoolday?" I laugh as the woman brings us menus. Percy smiles a little. "I know networking." And he isn't bragging about it, just telling me. I laugh. "So, why did you move here?" Percy asks softly. "My father, loves architecture. He got a architect job and decided to move." I sigh, remembering Selena, and Charlie and… Luke. "That's cool. My favorite build was the Eiffel Tower." Percy says with a misty look in his eyes. I smirk. "The old tower? That sucks. Mine's the Labyrinth." My voice is dreamy. The Labyrinth. Beautiful concept. Traps and clues and secrets. The maze is alive. Keeps growing and decomposing and making new parts. "But nobody knows if the Labyrinth was ever even real." Percy frowns. "Hey. I think it's real." I scold him and he laughs. A new waiter comes back. "Hello, my name is Leah, and I'll be your waiter for today. Are you ready to order?" Her voice is polite. "I'll get the chicken parmesan," Percy says. "Ravioli, please." I try to keep my voice soft. "Have any brothers or sisters?" Percy asks as I sip my water. "Yeah. Two twin brothers. Real pains." I roll my eyes. Not looking forward to seeing Bobby and Matthew. "I don't have any. I want one though." Percy sighs. "No you don't. They suck. "Like the time Matthew made me step on a lego. That was plain evil." I remember that day and Percy laughs. Not soon after, our food comes. It looks delicious. I haven't had Italian food since leftovers two weeks ago. My family is definetely not rich at all, and we're more to the poorer side. Since my dad got a new job, things are improving, but my mom doesn't work. He raises his glass of water. "Cheers," Percy laughs. **  
**

**Percy POV**

I watch her as she smiles. Flawless, inside and out. "So your basically the rich kid of the school?" Annabeth laughs, her gray eyes changing shape and color miraculously. I half smile. "I guess. But I try not to be snooty, like Mason." I roll my eyes, the image of his sandy haired, brown eyed snob crosses my mind. "Mason?" Annabeth's voice sounds sweet but confused. "He goes to our school. Total rich ass. He wears like… eight gold chains on his neck and tries to be cool." I scoff. Annabeth laughs and I feel like I'm in heaven. "What were you talking about in the locker room, a boy named Luke?" I keep my voice tamed and gentle. Annabeth runs her hand through her hair, and sighs. "He was at my old school. Real jerk." Her voice isn't angry or vicious, but sad. She stares off, past me into the sun which is starting to set. "I can't believe I used to date that popular scum." Annabeth laughs, and I smile on the outside, but I'm worried on the inside. Did he hurt her? "He was nice at first, but he betrayed me. I just hate him. A lot." Annabeth sighs, and I comfort her. "Everything will be okay," My voice reassuring. Annabeth looks up at me with those beautiful eyes. "I hope so." She whispers. ****

We get back into my car. I drive and Annabeth sprawls over the passenger seat closing her eyes. "Tired?" I ask as I make a left. "Duh," She answers, and I laugh. "Wait what's your address, so I can take you home?" I look at her. She looks beautiful, even with her eyes closed and her hair mishappen stringed across her perfect face. "One ten Lockwood Road." Annabeth mumbles. I gasp. I live right next to her. "You okay?" She asks, sitting up. "It's just that I live in the house next to you," I laugh and she smiles a little. "We're neighbors. We can meet anytime, it's so easy now." Annabeth smiles and watches the moving trees.  
My heart pumps a beat. She wants to meet… me? I turn onto Aaron, and then onto Lockwood. "It was nice having you today," I say softly. She smiles. "Thanks, it was really nice. We should hang out more," Annabeth's voice is dreamy. "Have a nice night, see you tomorrow," I say. "Goodnight," Annabeth laughs as she disappears into her house. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Bruises

(Hey guys! I will be now posting longer chapters, (requested). New chapters will be at least 2000 words. Thanks for reading y'all! By the way, i can't post for 4 weeks bc of vacation :( Please don't leave while i'm gone, I promise I'll be back! :)

 **Percabeth Chapter 9**

 **Annabeth POV**

I jolt awake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. I instantly calm myself down with the sound of laughing downstairs. I sit up and my breathing starts to steady. My secret. It's out. I told Percy yesterday. What will he think of me? My heart beats fast. Luke… I never want to see him again. Whenever I think of him, this confusing, strange wildfire in my heart unleashes. It's not a good feeling, nor bad.

I get up and open my blinds, letting the sun surround me, protecting me from the horrors of this world. From my window, I can see that Percy is awake in his room. He doesn't have a shirt on, and for a few seconds, I admire him. Percy has a strong six pack and muscles on his arms. I almost drool.

He notices me and smiles. I take a deep breath, flatten my hair quickly, open my balcony door and step outside. Percy walks outside to. "Goodmorning, beautiful," He says. I catch my breath and lean on the balcony pillar. My heart skips a beat. Did Percy Jackson just call me beautiful? I probably look like a mess. I just woke up.

I feel myself blushing. "I'm not beautiful. You probably think I'm some kind of worthless slut," I smile halfheartedly as I talk. Percy looks at me, confused. "You? A slut? I'm mistaking you for Khione." And I laugh.

"Walk to school togetether?" Percy suggests, looking into me with those wonderful eyes. I think he's blushing. It's wonderful. "Sure, we have to talk," I say and I smile.

I walk back inside and throw on what I first find in my closet, which is a white lace top, black shorts, tights and sneakers. I aimlessly tigh my now wavy blonde hair up into a messy ponytail. I wash my face and head downstairs.

"Goodmorning, honey!" "Hey, sweetie," My mom and dad greet me warmly. Bobby and Matthew are nowhere to be seen. "Where are the twins?" I ask, confused. "Slept over at Michales." And I nod.

I sit down on the marble kitchen isle, and my mom presents me with a bowl of cereal. "So how are you and that Percy guy?" My dad pours me a glass of milk. I blush. "Ooh, blushie blushie! What's the deal. I'm here for the girl drama, Annie." My mom giggles. I smile. "He's cute and thinks I'm beautiful. He's such a gentlemen," I say dreamily.

"What about that Luke boy? How is he?" My dad asks. The question strikes me hard. My parents. They don't know what Luke did to me. I just said I wanted a break from him.

My mother sighs. "That was a good boy. I liked him." As she talks, I shiver at how innocent someone can seem. Just as I'm about to say something, the doorbell rings.

I blush. "It's Percy! Act normal!" I laugh as my parents silently cheer me on as I walk to the door. I swing the door open and Percy stands there with a baseball cap, a sweatshirt and Nike pants. He looks absolutely dashing.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," His eyes flash green and blue and I laugh. "It's fine," "Are you Percy Jackson?" My mother asks politely. "Yeah," Percy flashes a smile. "The Percy Jackson! The most athletic boy in the state! It's a pleasure to meet you!" My dad shouts, embarassing me. Percy looks embarassed, to. "Winning sports isn't that hard," His cheeks turn red.

"Take care of our daughter, will ya?" My mother smiles. Percy nods solmenly. "I will." We walk out of the door into the blinding sunshine.

"Hey," Percy flashes a beautiful smile at me. I laugh. "Hi." "You look amazing, Annabeth," We walk on and it makes me blush deeply. "Speak for yourself, Mr. Impresser." And Percy laughs. "I need to ask you something," Percy says and turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" I answer. "Will Luke hurt you?" He asks. The name feels like someone carved my chest out. "I… I don't know," I look down. Luke is fully capable of hurting me, but will he? "Hey. If he does, I'll help you." Percy brushes his hand over my arm and I blush. I feel stupid, entranced, almost as if I'm in some kind of Cinderella spintale.

"Can I tell you something?" Percy asks me softly. I stare off into the distance. "Sure," We keep on walking. It takes a long thirty seconds for Percy to talk. "I used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Zoe Nightshade. She was beautiful, worth it, amazing, and brave. She sacrificed her life for someone else. I just want you to know, that meeting you, that changed me forever. Your just like Zoe. You made me remember how truly amazing someone could be." Percy says. I smile.

We walk into school and bump into Calypso. "Hey!" I say, hugging my friend and Percy smiles. We walk through the crowded hallways as Calypso bombards us with questions. "So, you two are like… a thing now?" She asks, breathless. I laugh a little and push Percy.

"I guess so," Percy blushes and I grin. Calypso smiles. "Ooh! What's the ship name?" She thinks a little. "PERCABETH! Perfect!" Calypso says, and runs her hand through her hair as Percy and I laugh. We walk into school grounds where Calypso finds Leo at his locker.

"Leo!" She cries and Leo runns towards her and they kiss against the locker. "That," I whisper to Percy "Is relationship goals." Percy ends my sentence and I laugh. I have English first period, and Percy has Math. "Urgh. I need you in my class." Percy says without batting an eye and I blush.

 **Percy POV**

I almost drown in Annabeth's eyes. I can't survive without her in my class. I need her to acompany me. "Aw, thats sweet," She says, leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I feel my heartbeat faster as I grin. Annabeth laughs as she walks off. I swear that girl will be the end of me.

The second Annabeth leaves, I stand dreamily in the hallway staring into space. Frank comes. "Bro!" I laugh and we high five. "Hows the deal with you and Annabeth?" Frank and I walk to room 476. "Dreamy." I respond. Frank laughs. "I ship it. Calypso told me about the new ship name, Percabeth! I told Hazel. Hazel probably told Piper and then it's all around." Frank grins.

I laugh out loud. "How did Calypso manage to get the Percabeth thing to you from when we walked into school to now? About ten minutes?" I ponder. Frank winks. "I have my ways."

We walk into Ms. Gilberts classroom and I groan. I can already feel Khione staring daggers at me. "Girl trouble?" Frank guesses. I nod so hard me head almost falls off. Khione walks towards me slowly, tripping a little with her five inch high heeled boots.

` Frank smirks. "Hey, boyfriend!" Khione runs her hand over my elbow and I swat it off. "Get off. I have a girlfriend… now." I say and I wonder. Would Annabeth be okay with me calling her my girlfriend? I hope so. "URGH! Is it that Bethie guy?" Khione groans. "Bethie?" Frank suggests. "YES! ANNABETH CHASE!" Khione screams. Ms. Gilbert makes a move.

"Khione? Would you please stop bothering these gentlemen?" She asks politely. Khione eyes me like a bull. "She will pay!" Khione mutters.

 **Annabeth POV**

Last period! Woohoo! I can see Percy after this one long hour. I feel excited… excited to finally be in love again.

Last period! Over. After I gather my belongings and my bag from my locker, I head down to the locker room where I forgot my bracelet. I get there and suddenly I stop. I see Khione standing inside the locker room, holding my bracelet.

"Looking for something?" Khione laughs at me. She's alone, Drew isn't with her. "Um, yeah, that's my bracelet." I state the obvious. The look on Khione's fake face is menancing. She seems to really hate me. She hands it out to me and I look at her cautiously. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I'm a jerk." Khione says. Her voice softens, but there is definetely something wrong. Something in her eyes.

"Uh," I approach her and just as I close my hands over my silver bracelet, she grabs my hand and twists it. I yell out in pain. I hold my burning hand with my other hand. "What the hell did you-" I don't get to finish my sentence. Khione grabs me and throws me against the locker with strange force. Then, she walks over and kicks me. A lot. I feel cuts appearing on my arms and legs.

"Stay away from Percy!" She growls. "If you don't, the next person I'll be hurting won't be you. It will be your mom!" The look in her eyes is almost unhumanly angry. I groan in pain as she walks away, not even checking if I was okay. My leg. She kicked my leg so hard, It's numb.

I hold it. My ankle. A part in my bone seems to be flattened. How could she kick so hard? She was wearing some kind of strange leather boots. A tear rolls down my cheek as I slide down until I'm sitting against the locker. My arm and legs are bleeding in various places.

I make it out of school. I'm limping a little because of my hurt leg. Nobody is here and the hallways are quiet. That's good, nobody can see me this way. I don't want anyone to know I'm this weak. Tears are now rolling down my cheeks like a river. I sprint outside.

I need to be alone. Alone. Alone. I can't talk to Percy anymore or my mom will be hurt. I have a crazy, abusive ex. Nothing is right!

I turn onto a dark street and don't check if I'm lost. I need to be alone. Alone. Alone. I sprint through alleyways and streets, my tears falling on the ground behind me, my vision blurred. I ignore the burning, stinging pain in my foot and everywhere. But I can't ignore the pain in my heart.

I get to a dark alleyway and I slide to the ground in between two dark buildings. I start sobbing and sobbing. I can't do this. I sit down holding my head in my hands as I cry. The ground is wet with tears. "Why is this so hard?" I cry, my voice muffled.

I can't talk to Percy anymore. I can't. I can't risk my family! But he's the only one that understands. What can I do? Nothing! Tears fall down my clothes.

I close my eyes as I pull a small object from my pocket. My swiss army knife. I carry it everywhere. "Maybe this is my last choice," I say quietly and open the blade, my hands shaking with fear.

I'm about to push the blade through my arm when someone shouts something. "Stop!" The voice sounds far away. Almost like I'm stuck through slow motion. I feel the knife pressing my arm.

Everything is a blur. I can feel my skin about to split when something touches my arm, bringing me back to reality. I gasp as I look at the knife in my hand, that already pricked my skin and a stream of blood curls down my arm.

My vision clears and my breathing is heavy. "Annabeth."A quivering voice says. I look to my left and back away. Percy is squatting next to me. "Get away from me!" I scream at him.

Percy looks confused. "Annabeth, it's me. Percy." His voice is almost sad. "I can't talk to you." I stare at the cuts and bruises over my body. If I talk to Percy, they will be on my mom. That will never happen.

"Please, just tell me why." Percy approaches me. I feel like I'm in a horror movie. "No! If Khione sees this my mom will be hurt!" I cry and try to escape him but I'm not fast with my hurt foot.

"I won't be able to sleep if you don't tell me what's going on." Percy gently lets go of my wrist. He leans in and I feel his smell, his breath on my nose and mouth. "Khione. She hurt me. Bad. In the locker room today and she said that if I talked to you, she would do the same to my mother." My voice shivers.

Percy looks at me, helpless. "Annabeth. I-I…" He begins but I shake my head sadly. I stare into his beautiful, handsome, innocent face for a few seconds.

"We won't work out." I say sadly. Percy doesn't say anything. He just looks at me, and I see a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

He walks towards me. "No. I will make this right." Percy's voice shakes. "But Percy, we can't." I say softly. I will. He runs towards me swiftly and we hug. I wrap my hands across Percy's strong back and I feel his breath on my back.

"I can't just let you… slip off. Not like Zoe, Annabeth. I won't lose you." Percy sounds desperate. I bury my nose into his hair. "I just can't seem to resist you," My mouth is dry. Percy chuckles. "We can be together. I guess. Just we can't be seen talking infront of Khione. Got it?" I breath. I feel Percy nodding.

"Did she hurt you bad?" Percy asks when he lets me down. I nod slightly and show him the cuts and bruises. Percy catches his breath when he feels the damage on my foot.

"Here. Let me carry you." Percy suggests and I nod. He picks me up strongly. Percy walks me out of the alleyway. "How did you find me?" I whisper into his ear. "I followed you. I knew you were up to something." He says and I laugh. The laugh turns into a cough. "Shhh. We can be together. Be quiet, remember? Khione might here."

"Thank you," I whisper before I fall asleep in Percy's assuring, strong arms. My last hope before I sleep is that we have everyone fooled. Who knows? Maybe it will work out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rain

Heya! I'm back from vacation. I'm so sorry for the inactivity and i will try to post a 2000+ word chapter everyday. Also, if you like this seiries, please do me a favor and share it. Thanks my loves, and enjoy. :)

 **Percabeth Chapter 8**

 **Percy**

Every muscle in my body aches as I stretch out my limbs. Even though Annabeth was light as a feather, carrying her for two miles does hurt a little. I sit on my bed, processing what happened earlier. Khione… what kind of evil is she? She knows Annabeth isn't a bad person.

I know this because I know Khione is a good person to. I remember two years ago, I was sitting in Language Arts class, when a girl with natrual silvery blonde hair turns over from the seat in front of me. "Hey," she whispered. "Have a pencil I could borrow?" I remember her asking me quietly. I remember nodding. "Yeah." I said as I handed her a pencil. I remeber staring into her icy, almost snowy eyes as she whispered a reply. "Thanks. Something about her infectious smile wanted me to learn more about Khione.

We had lunch together. I abandoned my boys at lunch to eat with this mystery girl, this beautiful, sweet, powerful girl. She was new at this school, and gosh, she was pretty. She had a wonderful, blooming personality just like Annabeth's. We sat on a bench in the garden. "So, what's your name?" I asked as the sun illuminated into her eyes. "Khione. Your Percy, your basically famous here." She answered, and I laughed. When I laughed, she laughed. Her laugh was like a little silver whistle, clean and pretty.

I liked Khione. She was just like Annabeth. We dated, and sadly to say, … I loved her. One day, as we lied on the couch, I remember her whispering, "So you'll never let me go?" Her voice was soft. "Never." I answered.

I shook the memories from my head. That seemed like ages, millions of years ago. Khione changed. Not for the better. One summer, just like magic, she was different. Gone with her beautiful natrual colored silver hair, but it was replaced by ugly dyed blonde hair with yellow extensions. Khione's once beautiful snowstorm eyes were replaced by dull blue eyes with no shine that they once had. No longer were her flowery dresses and white blouses, but she wore pink shirts that showed half of her chest and the shortest shorts on the market.

I remember going to school for the first day the next year as I looked for Khione. "Have you seen Khione?" I asked frantically as I tried to find my old love. When I saw her, I didn't recognize her. I ran up to her. "Have you seen Khione?" I asked her desperately. She looked at me strangely. "Percy, it's me." She stared at me with unfunctionable eyes. I remember the pain, the sorrow, the sadness.

"Why?" I asked her, near tears. "I wanted change." She responded. Khione got the change she wanted. Instead of being the smart innocent girl she was, she was instantly lifted into the popular life of High School. Just like a flash, she was queen bee. Everyone loved her, and she didn't give me attention anymore. She didn't care about spending nights stargazing and sketching anymore, but all she wanted was to shop for crop tops and blingy jewelry.

The Khione I knew was gone. And I knew she wouldn't come back. I tried to bring her back to her normal sweet self, but it was gone. She was a rich, fashion-loving, snobby, popular princess. And that's not what I wanted. That's why I was so happy when I met Annabeth. Exactly like Khione, but somehow nicer, more likeable.

I walk over to my bed and lay down quietly, staring into darkness. From deep inside of me, I know the truth.

I do, and always will, love Annabeth Chase.

 **Annabeth POV**

I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go to school. I sit up in bed. I can't go to school, not today, not today. What does Percy think of me? A stupid, slutty girl that runs away? I hear my dad calling me down to breakfast for the second time.

"Annabeth! Breakfast!" He calls. I'm going to fake sickness. To be honest, I am sick. Sick of running away, running from the truth. I take a deep breath. "Dad, come up please," I try to make my voice as raspy and low as I can. A few moments later, I hear his feet pounding up the steps. Dad appears in the door, wearing a worried expression.

"Dad," I say slowly. "I'm sick." I start fake crying. "Honey, it's okay. Do you want to go to school? If not, thats okay." He says in a soft voice. I shake my head. "Okay, I'll go make some soup and tell the school you won't be going today." He smiles and leaves. A tear, a real tear rolls down my cheek. I'm tired of lying to the people I love the most.

I sink my head into my pillow and sigh deeoly. Today's going to be so boring. My stepmom is out on a buisness trip, she left yesterday night, my brothers are at school, and my dad is working. I'm stuck sitting in bed and doing absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, my phone on my nightstand vibrates. I drowsily fumble and grab it and read the text. My eyes almost popped out. _You've crossed the line, Chase._ It read. I frantically looked around my room, and shivers crawled up my spine. I felt like I was in a stalking horror movie. _Who is this?!_ I typed with quivering fingers. _Khione. You'll regret it!_ Khione texted back almost as quick as I sent it. Shivers ran through my body. How did she get my number, and did she see what happened last night?

 _What?_ I texted back but there was no response. Me and Percy can't be together, unless my family breaks apart, and that's not happening. My breathing turns heavy. "Why me?" I whisper out loud. All I ever wanted was someone's respect, and look where that got me.

 **Percy POV**

I bump into Leo as I walk into class. I'm late, as usual. We walk in together. I scan the class for Annabeth. She's not here, which is strange. Usually I walk with her, or she's early. Mr. Indigo gives Leo and I an annoyed glare. "Boys, your late. Sit down." He says angrily. Hiding a laugh, I quickly go sit down. Khione is in this class, and as I glance over to her seat, I see her smiling smugly at me. I turn away instantly. Does she have something to do with Annabeth's dissapearance?

Suddenly, chills run through my body. Where is she? Is she okay? Annabeth would never skip class, and I'm pretty sure she isn't sick, I mean, she wasn't yesterday. As Mr. Indigo talks about the formula of _x_ , rain patters on the window, making the situation a little scarier.

Relax, Percy. I tell myself. Annabeth's okay. If she wasn't okay, the school would be calling home by now. I see Piper, Jason's girl on the other side of the room waving at me. I look at her. _What?_ I mouth across the room. _Where's Annabeth?_ She mouths back. I shrug. _I haven't seen her since yesterday!_ This is bad. Piper doesn't even know where she is. Their best friends. Annabeth should have told her.

In my mind, I remember Khione's evil grin while I glanced at her and I imagined the worst. What if Annabeth wasn't coming back? Ever?

 **Annabeth POV**

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone buzzes, and I groan. What if it's Khione again? What does she want? I slowly grab my phone and read it. I exhale deeply. It's only Thalia. _Hey misss u! Where r u? :(_ The text reads. _Sick. Home._ I answer back. _Mm-hmm. Sick._ She answers back and I laugh a little. I love her. _Maybe not thaaaat sick, but stay at home days are the bomb._ I laugh as I text. _True that. See you tomorrow love you! Xxxx_ She answers and I smile I love my friends.

I check my watch. I slept until four o'clock. I sit up in bed, and my head throbs. I sigh. "Bobby? Matthew?" I shout. No answer. Their at a soccer match with dad. I remember. I stretch and as I look out my window, Percy isn't in his room and I exhale, relieved.

I drag myself to my desk and start catching up on homework. I have a lab report that I haven't done yet. It's due tomorrow. I groan. I don't want to do it. I'm to lazy to do it. I flip through my chemistry book. Yes, I do consider myself a nerd, but Science is not my strong point. I run my fingers through my hair as I search my desk for _Chemistry Textbook 101_. "Oh shit." I say softly. I remember. I left it in my locker yesterday thinking I'd get it today. That means if I don't want to fail Chemistry, I have to go back to school and get it.

I groan as I put on some real clothes. I walk downstairs. It's quiet. It's still raining outside, and my dad took the SUV to work, meaning I have to walk to school. I get the umbrella, get my keys, and grumble as I walk outside. It's cold.

Some lights in the school are still open. I can see them through the rain. There are only a few cars in the parking lot now. It's really getting cold now. I pull my coat over my shoulders as I exhale. I can see my breath swirling in the air. Luckily Khione isn't here. I walk slowly to the school building, happy to finally get to be indoors. I know that the school is open, because the Basketball tournament is today at four. I walk until suddenly, I see someone open the front glass doors of the school.

As I look closer, I freeze. The person, standing there, is Percy. "Oh crap." I whisper to myself. I turn, and pretend that I haven't seen him, but he saw me. I start walking faster, and tears form in my eyes. He catches up easily.

I turn. He doesn't have an umbrella, and even though his hoodie hood is up he's soaking, but Percy's still gorgeous. "Annabeth." He whispers. I shake my head. "Percy, you stay away from me." I say calmly, though I am shaking. "Annabeth. We can solve all of this, I promise." Percy pleads and steps closer. "No, stop. Don't move." My voice quivers.

"Annabeth, this is all my fault. Please, just let me-" "No Percy! My family is in danger. I'm in danger, and mostly, you're in danger, and that's why we can not be together!" Tears stream down my cheek. He shakes his head. "No, please." Percy says. I shake my head. "Leaving eachother would be for the best." I whisper, but he still hears me.

"But I don't want to leave you. Everyday, I wake up, get greeted by all my friends, my psycho ex, and then I see you, and I just… I get brightened up, and leaving you, do you know what that means? I go back to my horrible, popular life." Percy looks at me, and I shiver. I'm not putting my family in danger. Not for this, no matter how much I want him.

"I'm sorry Percy, we can't be together." I say. He steps closer, and I try to step back, but my body doesn't seem to function. "I'll fix this all, I promise." He whispers, and we're so close, I can feel his breath on my nose. "How Percy? How?" I ask, and tears stream down my face. "I will. I promise." He whispers, and he leans forward. Our lips touch, and for one second, the world feels like it has no weight. No pain, no sorrow, just this. All my sadness washes up, gone. I wrap my arms around his neck as we pull apart. "For this, Percy?" I smile. "I guess," He grins. We kiss again, and I press my weight into his, and for a second, I forget about my horrible life. All I think about is him.


End file.
